


Основы психо-косплея

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"С момента, как первый сезон сериала «Loveless» вышел на экран, и были оглашены истинные прототипы главных героев, Рицка и Соби не знали, куда деть хвост и ушки Рицки..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основы психо-косплея

\- Кацуко-сэнсэй, здравствуйте… - Рицка стянул с ушек капюшон, который теперь постоянно приходилось носить, скрываясь от толп фанаток. - Там у вас очередь… Что сумасшедших людей стало больше? - он дёрнул хвостиком, настороженно разглядывая фотоаппарат, тут же появившийся в руках у психолога.  
Не то, чтобы он не доверял своему Кацуко-сенсею, но… 

С момента, как первый сезон сериала «Loveless» вышел на экраны, и были оглашены истинные прототипы главных героев, Рицка и Соби не знали, куда деть хвост и ушки Рицки от жаждущих их заполучить фанатов. Постоянные нападки папарацци, интервью с его одноклассниками, учителями и не слишком адекватной мамашей, которая стала таковой, узнав из сериала, КАК избивает сына. Стоит ли винить несчастную женщину за то, что она решила соответствовать образу и набить сыну и его «сраному полюбовнику» задницу. Последней каплей стало то, что во втором сезоне, который вот-вот должен был выйти в эфир, обещали откровенные сцены между главными героями.  
Тут же было инициировано публичное судебное разбирательство по поводу растления несовершеннолетнего ученика школы Аояги Рицки студентом художественного училища Агатцумой Соби. Это сразу стало событием года и прибавило ажиотажа ожидаемой премьере. Репортажи из зала заседаний собирали зрителей не меньше, а то и больше, чем первый сезон сериала, который прокручивали по центральному каналу уже в третий раз.   
Теперь вызвать Нелюбимых на дуэль пытались все кому не лень. И вот беда: определить кто косплеер, кто фанат, а кто Боевая пара, присланная Школой Семи Лун расквитаться за сомнительную известность, удавалось далеко не всегда с первого взгляда и даже удара.   
Любое появление вместе теперь превращалось в сенсацию, а целовать его на публике и без публики Соби теперь не то чтобы боялся, но опасался… Это даже обижало… раздражало… бесило! Но Соби не хотел в тюрьму… и все провокации Аояги наталкивались на стену: «Ски да… Йёёёо! Рицка! У меня же зачёт по Композиции!»   
До сих пор осталась тайной личность сценариста сериала, прославившего Соби и Рицку… Агатцума обещал своей Жертве найти гада и оторвать ему руки, ноги и прочие выступающие места. К сожалению, совсем не кровожадного, но справедливого Рицки, пока дальше слов дело не шло.   
В общем три месяца расстройства и неудовлетворённости привели Жертву популярности к Кацуко-сэнсэй…  
Ему нужно было выговориться… просто необходимо…

 

Снимая плащ, привычно проводя кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг по психологии и томикам яойной манги, Рицка пытался игнорировать слишком жадные взгляды на его хвостик со стороны психолога…  
«Да на месте он, на месте!» - хотелось иногда ему крикнуть в ответ на все эти взгляды. Обиднее всего было то, что, несмотря на два года вместе, этот облезлый хвост был всё ещё на том и в том месте, где должно было побывать кое-что другое. Надо будет всё же вытащить Соби на премьеру… Вдруг это подтолкнёт его в нужно направлении… Рицка вздохнул и покосился на психолога. Странная она какая-то сегодня. И так обрадовалась, когда он сказал, что зайдёт к ней…  
Сверкая глазами, женщина уже установила фотокамеру на треножник и настраивала объектив.  
Он сел на диван и стал ждать таких родных:  
«Как ты, Рицка? Расскажи, что тревожит тебя…»  
Он бы ей конечно порассказал! Но сегодня у Кацуко-сенсея видимо были другие планы.  
\- Итак, Рицка-кун, сейчас мы будем делать воспоминания, - с энтузиазмом заявила она.   
\- Не хочу! Последний человек, с которым я их делал, обвиняется в моём совращении, - заявил юноша. – И мне уже надоело, что все пытаются сделать со мной воспоминания. Причём всех тянет исключительно на эротические и порнографические… Даже в ванную забрались, извращенцы! Такой позор теперь захочешь, не забудешь… - проворчал Рицка, откидываясь на любимом диванчике.  
Тут же последовала вспышка фотоаппарата.  
\- Значит, обнажённым тебя уже снимали, - разочарованно пробормотала психолог, меняя фокус, а потом произнесла полным участия голосом: - Нет, Рицка-кун, ты не понял, это же для твоего лечения! Будем искать тебя… в массе образов… - психолог начала нести какой-то проюнгофрейдистский бред. Услышь его Фрейд, он бы точно пошёл с Юнгом в кабак и напился с горя.  
В конце её пламенной речи в руках у Рицки оказался ворох женских платьев, костюм из латекса точно его размера, кучка кружевного и кожаного нижнего белья, а также несколько ошейников – розового, фиолетового и чёрного цветов. Красный и чёрный были с шипами. Только сейчас Рицка заметил перекинутые через спинку дивана цепи… Аояги удивлённо моргнул и с подозрением посмотрел на психолога.  
\- А это зачем?   
\- Будем снимать ограничения с твоего подсознательного желания закрыться… - понесло психолога. – Понимаешь, Рицка-кун, истину можно найти только путём постоянного поиска себя, совершенствования, смены образов…   
\- Я понял… - махнул рукой Рицка. Вот ведь попал: пришёл поговорить о своих чувствах к Соби… а тут… – Что делать-то?  
\- Как что? - Кацуко-сэнсэй довольно осклабилась, напомнив некую особо опасную разновидность пираньи. – Раздевайся!  
\- Э… - Рицка захлопал своими анимешно-аметистовыми очами, от которых теперь каваилась вся школа, весь город, вся Япония… Дальше Японии Рицка не бывал, хотя вчера на почтовый ящик пришли приглашения посетить Китай, Россию, Соединённые Штаты, Великобританию и Арабские Эмираты…   
\- Ну же, Рицка-кун… не стесняйся… думаю, начнём с образа Кармен… - задумчиво пробормотала психолог, возвращаясь к фотоаппарату. - Кстати, на следующий сеанс лучше пригласить Соби. Групповая терапия очень помогает при лечении психических расстройств, вроде твоего. А если бы ты ещё брата привёл и этого его парня… как там его… Нисей…  
\- Они же умерли… - пробормотал Рицка, который, прикрывшись ворохом тряпья, пытался снять рубашку.  
\- Эм… ну да… Что, правда? Но всё же проверить стоило… кстати, малыш, твой хвостик и ушки всё ещё твои? - она понизила голос до таинственного шёпота и незаметно включила диктофон.  
\- Мои, конечно! – означенные хвостик и ушки подозрительно дёрнулись. – А что?  
\- Ничего. Ты не подумай, что я тебя осуждаю, если всё было по взаимному желанию, то это и не насилие вовсе… Рицка, ты должен рассказать мне, как своему психологу, что делает с тобой Соби. Как, в каких позах, местах… Вы делали ЭТО в системе? В лифте? В Школе Семи Лун?  
\- Ну да… Конечно, мы это делали. Мы же Пара… - недоумённо заметил Рицка. - Но это они первые вызвали нас.  
\- Он заставлял тебя участвовать в групповухе? - теперь глаза психолога прямо светились в предвкушении сенсации.  
\- Э… мисс Шоуко, а вы о чём? – краснея, пробормотал Рицка.  
\- Рицка… Он просовывает тебе свой… жезл в … - Рицка совсем растерялся от таких вопросов.  
\- ЧЕГО!? Какой жезл? Соби не использует в боях ничего, кроме силы слова…  
\- Он любит поговорить в постели? – тут же зажглась женщина.  
\- Да откуда я знаю! У Кё спросите, это он с ним живёт.  
\- Ты ревнуешь Агатцуму к Кё? Хочешь, поговорим об этом?   
\- НЕ ХОЧУ!   
\- Да, тяжело, наверное, тебе с бывшим любовником твоего брата…   
\- Не было у них ничего!   
\- Ну ладно, малыш, не расстраивайся так… Было – не было… это ж только Соби знает…  
\- Соби – нормальный! Ему не нравится Кё! - без особой надежды простонал Рицка. Достали уже его вопросами об их отношениях, честное слово. И кто бы спрашивал: разве не она приставала к нему, когда ему ещё только четырнадцать было. Нимфоманка!   
\- Да, конечно… Кё никому не нравится… но это нравится ему! Это из его последнего интервью: «Я люблю, когда меня не любят».  
Рицка только рот открыл.  
\- В смысле? Вы тоже верите в то, что в этом сериале про нас напридумали?   
\- Нет! Ну что ты, Рицка! Я тебя уже четыре года знаю. Я же всё понимаю… - она успокаивающе - эротично погладила по обнажённому плечу мальчика, и Рицка тут же зарылся обратно в ворох платьев. Психолог вернулась к стойке с фотоаппаратом и продолжила, как ни в чём не бывало. - Соби – совершенно нормальный педофил и мазохист. Тяжёлое детство, извращенец сенсей, потом первый постоянный партнёр - девственник с тягой к извращениям и БДСМ… - она проникновенно посмотрела на мальчика. - Послушай, Рицка, Соби тоже нужна помощь квалифицированного психолога, так что всё же приведи его на следующий сеанс групповой терапии. Будем искать, где в нём, кто ЭТО заложил, как глубоко заложил…  
\- Семей это в него заложил, - бесхитростно ответил Рицка, желающий помочь «ближнему».  
\- Да, Семей… какой образ! Он точно умер? - мечтательно вздохнула психолог. - Кстати, мне нужны размеры Соби… - на это заявление Рицка мучительно покраснел.   
\- К-ккакие размеры? - заикаясь, пробормотал он.   
\- Все! - глаза психолога алчно блеснули. - Кстати, не знаешь, а Соби папарацци уже снимали в ванной?  
Рицка дёрнул хвостиком, пытаясь, напялить на себя красное обтягивающее платье, которое никак не желало сходиться на попе.   
\- Они пытались, - раздался сдавленный хрип из-под вороха юбок.   
\- И?   
\- Лечатся, - пропыхтел мальчик, справившись с молнией на спине.  
Теперь ошейник… что-то ему это напоминало… Только вот он никак не мог вспомнить что…  
\- Какой ты душка, Рицка-кун, - простонала психолог, умилённо сложив руки на груди. - А теперь ложись на диван. Ножку чуть-чуть вбок… да… обнажи бедро… о… да, откинь голову… представь, что Соби тебя хочет укусить…  
\- Эм… тётя, Соби не Куран Канаме… да и я… не Юки… - простонала новоявленная Жертва вампира.  
\- Ну что ты, Рицка, кроссоверов не читал?  
\- Чего?  
\- Лямочку с плечика, - игнорируя его вопрос, командовала психолог… - Облизнись… Да! Покажи зубки… Мяукни… 

Голоса за дверью стали громче.   
\- Да что тут происходит! Рицка, мы на суд опаз … - Соби удивленно взирал на обмотанного цепями Рицку, на котором из одежды были только кожаные чёрные шортики… - … дываем… - неуверенно закончил он. И тут же был ослеплён вспышкой фотоаппарата.

\- Пациентка госпитализирована с временной потерей памяти… уже третий пациент с этим диагнозом на сегодня, - заметил врач, ставя точку в карте болезни женщины лет двадцати пяти.   
Продюсер, Журналист, а теперь Психолог… Кто следующий? – зловеще пробасил его ассистент.

Нисей, потёр переносицу, оставляя на ней пятна чёрной туши…  
\- Нет, почему я должен рисовать эту мангу? – проворчал он. – Попросил бы Соби своего! Кто из нас художник?!  
\- Ты лучше рисуешь… откровеннее. А он только бабочек и Рицку, - проворчал его ушастый собеседник.  
\- Конечно, я - то знаю, что, куда и почём засунуть, чтоб всем приятно было, - ухмыльнулся Нисей, подмигивая своей Жертве.  
\- Вот засунь это обратно… порадуй себя. Кстати, заканчивай уже с мангой, тебе ещё сценарий писать… третьего сезона.   
\- О, нет! – простонал Боец. – У меня ощущение, что Жертва в нашей паре я…  
\- Направь свой энтузиазм… в мангу, Жертва… - Семей покосился на распиравший чёрные штаны его Бойца стояк, поднёс к губам чашку с зелёным чаем и почесал за пушистым ушком.  
Всё шло по плану…

 

До премьеры второго сезона сериала года «Loveless» оставалась неделя.


End file.
